Appreciation
by Ursidae
Summary: This really isn't much, just a meme project and none of the stories are really connected at all.


**Disclaimer: I'm not a cow with glasses I do not own Fullmetal alchemist, If I did Winry would be dead, greed and kimblee would live, and Pride would live too….I do own valentine though**

Appreciation

It was a simple word that Valentine had never really understood. She sat in her class her fingers wrapped around a pencil and steadily twitching. It was insane how much this women was droning on about the military of this God forbidden country. She turned her head to the side and blue a piece of wavy, almost black navy blue hair fell in her face. She blew it away with a steady breath. It only fell back into place, her cold blue eyes staring at it.

"Anyone have any questions?" The blonde up front asked. Valentine raised her hand in the air. The only one to rise up and she was given a lot of questioning looks. She was known for her hatred for the military. The blonde nodded to her.

"Yea, um…Miss Riza? How the hell did a blonde get into the military, aren't you guys known for being stupid?" She said very bluntly. She heard the snickers and giggles, even though half the class was made of blondes. Riza just shook her head with a small chuckle. She walked right up to Valentine and set her hand on the top of her head, making her short hair bounce.

"One day you'll understand what it means to appreciate something." She said before walking out of the class, leaving behind a confused looking Valentine. It didn't bother for long as the bell rang. She stood up fixing her tight white shirt and pulling up her skinny jeans. She slipped on a black zip-up hoodie and left the room. She had done this to get out of the last few hours of school, not because she was actually interested. Nobody here really was.

Valentine was walking through a thick patch of forest to get home. Sadly this little house in the middle of the forest near central was the only place she could go. Her parents had died when she was younger. It had been the only place she had the money for. It was getting darker for some strange reason. It appeared the foliage had grown thicker. It was no concern of the attractive teen walking through the forest. Yet she listened to the footsteps following her, though each time she looked behind her nothing showed. Each time she ran faster the footsteps got faster…louder.

Her breath came in gasps; her heart felt like it would fail her. Her eyes burned from tears that she wouldn't let fall. Insane laughter broke out behind her and right before she reached her door a strong arm wrapped around her neck, causing her to fall back onto the warm chest of a man. Her hair dragging upward, her eyes closed at the pain, her breath ragged and uneven. She was thrown to the ground and she opened her eyes to her kidnapper. A man with long dark green hair on the edge of black and violet eyes. A large smile was on his face, and he was dressed in a feminine way. She could tell he was shorter than her, yet looking up at him from the ground it was hard for her to actually grasp onto.

"Well I can see why he wants you so much; you're a very pretty girl aren't you." Valentine looked up at him fearfully. He threw her over her shoulder, her bag falling to the ground. With a sudden pain it was all dark.

Valentine woke on a cold ground; she could see the feet of a man in front of her. Her arms were bound behind her back. She looked up at the man, he had long pale brown hair. It was at that moment she felt the pain on her face. She was bleeding. A drop of blood that looked more like a stone fell from the man's finger onto her cut. Pain filled her body and she was sucked down into another world.

Red…it was all red. She was lying in air, a sea of souls around her. A figure stood in front of her. It reached his hands to her. "Will you accept it? This feeling of lust? Will you become a sin?" It asked.

"What choice do I have?" Valentine's voice came ragged from the pain she felt. "I'll die if I don't, won't I?" Valentine smiled a harsh smile reaching a hand up. Her body was filled with an intense pain after.

Valentine opened her eyes, panting. It was over the pain was gone. The ropes had been cut, and she struggled to sit up. The blonde man helped her stand. He smiled at her kindly. "Welcome to your new family, my daughter lust." Valentine couldn't even speak. "Envy bring her back to her home."

It's been a whole year since that day. That terrible day she was turned into a homunculus. A knock on her door took her from her thoughts. Nobody had come to see her since, and she hadn't left her forest unless it was to go for food, and clothes.

"It's unlocked." She called from the kitchen. She listened as two sets of footsteps walked in. When they reached her kitchen door she turned her head over her shoulder to see that same blonde women. Valentine's eyes widened, and then beside her was an attractive man, both in uniform. She knew the rest were dead, and she was the last left.

Valentine turned quickly the fear building in her eyes, the pot of soup fell from the stove and her hand was placed on the burner. Earning a whimper of pain from her as she snapped it to her chest, knowing she was trapped.

"We aren't here to hurt you Valentine. We just wanted to make sure you were okay. You haven't been to school in a year. Don't you miss your friends?" Riza's voice was calm as she walked over and took her hand from her chest. Holding it in her own as the stone healed it. Valentine turned away, her eyes unable to meet those of the women in front of her.

"I don't deserve friends." Her voice was softer than the breathing of the two, but held so much weight behind it. Yet within seconds she was wrapped in the arms of the blonde women. She was hugging her. Her, the girl who was a bitch to her. She didn't understand anything, but she knew she was crying. Holding onto Riza and burying her face in the women's chest. Riza ran her fingers through Valentine's hair, and held her tighter.

She was beginning to understand.


End file.
